Tomorrow Comes
by WalkInTheMoonlight
Summary: EPONINE x ENJOLRAS: in his time of dying, he thinks of her, the one woman that was ever able to capure his heart. With his last breath he whispers her name. And she leads him to his salvation :rated T just to be safe  war :


**Eponine x Enjolras SPOILERS IF YOU HAVN'T SAW LES MISERABLES!**

**ok, so i lovee these two together and after watching MORE SPOILERS! the death scene of Valjean i got inspired cuz i thought it was sweet that Fantine came to him and daw i loveed it so i decided to make my own ^_^**

**rather depressing at the start but it gets better. ALL WRITING IN ITALICS AND IN SPEACH MARKS IS SINGING! after all it is a musical ;D**

**I tried to keep to the lyrics in the soundtrack but i tweaked them a little to suit the story of Enjolras and Eponine. **

**I DON'T OWN LES MISERABLES OR THE CHARACTER! believe me if i did there would be no deaths XD **

**enjoy, please read and review! 3 3 3 **

**~ Vicki**

He saw the destruction. He heard the screams of those dying. He tasted the dirt in his mouth. He felt his own blood oozing through his finger. So much blood...how could one bleed so much?

His sight was blurred. Red and black haze veiled his eyes. The war had not been what he had imagined, what he wanted it to be; It hadn't been the glorious victory he had read of in his books. It was so much darker. _So much blood..._

He had thrived to educate himself in his life. Loving to learn, loving to know. How stupid he was.

His friends. His brothers. They had stood with him, beside him. They had sang with him, giving voices to the people. They had fought with him, with bravery and passion he had never known. And now they die with him.

The world they had fought for, a world that was free, happy, fair. Where was it now? Were their efforts all in vain? Could this really be the end?

In his last moments he thought of everything and nothing. He thought of his friends; his only family he ever knew. He thought of Marius; like a brother he had always wanted. He thought of her, Eponine. She had never known his love. How could she? Her love for Marius had blinded her. He had never known a more exciting person, everything about her intrigued him, he wanted to know her, reveal her secrets. But he had also wanted her, to kiss her, touch her, and feel her in his arms. It was a need he had only ever read about.

But she was gone, he had watched her die in the arms of his friend. He had felt his heart shatter as her eyes had closed, a name that wasn't his gracing her last breath. He remembered the pain, a pain worse than that he felt now.

But that pain was disappearing; washing away with his blood. Crimson rivers everywhere, drowning him.

He lay on the dirty ground. Noise all around in echoes that soon disappeared.

Everything was black. The darkness was good. He welcomed it.

With his last breath he whispered her name. And he died with her in his thoughts.

He wandered in the dark, reaching out but feeling nothing. His panic rose within him. Was this death? Was there no way to go from here?

A voice called in the dark, a voice that his ears had begged for.

"Enjolras"

She was there. Looking the same as always. She was the only light in the dark, the only light in his heart. Her skin seems to glow like the silver moon, a ghost of a breeze that he could not feel played with her hair. She was the same as he remembered; dirty rags of clothes, long, messy hair, chocolate eyes that sparkled in mischief and sadness, a smile that was only for him. _Beautiful._

"_Eponine"_

Her smile widened. She raised her arm, holding her hand out for him in front of her.

"_Take my hand, I lead you to salvation..."_

Yes Eponine, lead me from this darkness. Lead me wherever you may go...

"_Take my love, for love is everlasting"_

I give my love to you, for it has always been yours...

"_You have struggled, fought with courage and devotion..."_

Take me away from the death. Take me to your glory, lead me to the new world i have wanted...

"_And you will be rewarded in the garden of the lord..."_

Let me not have died in vain...

Her hand was in his, her warmth enveloping him. He felt the weight lifted from his shoulder. He felt his sins and guilt washed away. He felt his heart brought back together

"_Come with me, your struggles, at last are over..."_

She moved backwards, pulling him with her into the light...

"_The fight is won; the new world at last is rising"_

He felt his peace as his victory was made.

"_Hear the people, they're singing to your praises..."_

Their voices echoed in the light...

"_And you and i together, will live in the light..."_

Her lips touched his. His soul became complete. The binding ropes of the world her had known released him. He felt free, he felt found. He felt victorious.

Her eyes beckoned him to her. Her hand never left his as they moved through the light.

His friends were there. They awaited him in the kingdom of glory. Their faces smiling, their voices raised in a song they had always known.

"_Do you hear the people sing? Lost in the valley of the night. It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light. For the wretched of the eart, there is a flame that never dies. Even the darkest nights will end and the sun will rise. They will live again in freedom in the garden of the lord. They will walk behind the ploughshare. They will put away the sword! The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward!"_

He walked with them through the light, reaching salvation together in glory. He raised his voice and sang with them, they joy of their heaven's promise.

"_Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes!"_

At last he was home. At last he was in his new world. At last he was home.

Eponine's hand was in his. She was smiling at his side; together at last! Forever.

"_Tomorrow comes!" _


End file.
